Love for the Ages
by Burkhart996
Summary: Siblings Clark and Isabella Kent are in hiding from Lex Luther. The siblings along with friends Chloe and Oliver find themselves in Mystic Falls. There they find creatures they never knew about and one of them even finds love. But will she run away or will she find that the love they share is a love for the ages.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Goodbyes

I let out a heavy sigh as I looked out at the sun rising over the farm land that had been in my family for centuries. This would be the last time I would watch the sun rise from the loft that my father had created for my brother Clark and me. I didn't know when we would be able to return or if we would never be able to come back at all. This farm holds so many memories good and bad ones. Our mom, Martha would bring Clark and I up here when we were little and she would teach us the things we needed to know like reading and writing stuff like that. Our father Jonathan gave us so many talks about believing in ourselves. It was right here in this loft that we were told that we were adopted and that we weren't even from this planet.

"Hey" A voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Lana Lang. "What are you doing here?" I questioned turning back around. I didn't have the energy in me to pretend to be on good terms with her. "I heard you guys were leaving?" I scoffed "I wonder who we have to blame for that." I heard her sigh. "I didn't know this would happen when I told Lex." I rounded on her. "How can you stand there and say to my face that you didn't know what would happen when you told Lex. Lana, he has been obsessed with everything that isn't normal. He has sent people to spy and god even try to kill us! My family trusted you with our secret and you ran straight to Lex. Clark trusted you!" I screamed. "Lana, I trusted you." I didn't have it in me to continue yelling so it came out as a whisper. "Bell- "She started before I interrupted her "Just go Lana. Leave my family alone." I walked past her and down the stairs leaving the loft all together.

When I walked out the barn doors I saw that our friends Chloe and Oliver were finally here with the truck. Clark and Oliver were putting the bags into the back while Chloe was with my parents. Clark looked at me and I knew that he heard everything that was said between Lana and I. "You okay?" he mouthed to me. " yeah." I mouthed back. When I walked up the steps I could see that mom was crying. "Mom please don't cry." I whispered as I hugged her. "I know we talked last night but I can't help it. I may not have given birth to you and your brother but you guys are my children and it's so hard to say goodbye when this maybe the last time I ever see you again." I didn't say anything except hug her even tighter. What was I supposed to say to that? There was nothing I could say to make her feel better because it was the truth. We didn't know if this was the last time. "Bells it's time to go." I looked over my shoulder to see Clark standing there. I let go of mom and went to dad and hugged him. As I hugged him the tears started flowing. "hey now what is this? I thought we agreed on no crying. Bells look at me baby." I looked up at my father memorizing the way his blue eyes sparkled and how they looked at me with love. He was holding back tears. "No matter how far you guys have to go always remember that your mother and I love you. And that we will always be family, we are so incredibly proud of you and Clark for everything that you guys have done and all the people that you have saved. I love you princess." I slowly let go of him and walked down the porch stairs. "Up you go Bell." Oliver held open the back door of the truck open for me. I stayed staring straight in front of me as Clark said goodbye. Before I knew it Clark and everyone else were climbing into the truck. "Well guys it's time to get out of here and see where the road takes us." Whispered Ollie. As he pulled out Clark pulled me into a hug and we watched the farm and our parents fade into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

New Home

"Oliver do you know where we are going?" Chloe asked annoyed. "Umm." He muttered. "Oliver!" "What Chloe?" "I'm so sick of being stuck in this stupid truck please just pick a spot. I'm begging you." She pleaded. "The farther away from Kansas the better our chances are at not being found." "Yeah because that's going to work. Oliver your one of the wealthiest people on the planet." "That's why I pulled out a shit ton of money Chloe. We are just going to have to get jobs." Clark and I just sat in the back watching them bicker back and forth. "They are like a married couple." Clark whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my mouth which caused the said couple to turn around and glare. Their glare didn't stop my laughter if anything it just made it worse. Their glare ended up making Clark laugh along with me in the back while Chloe and Oliver scowled out their windows.

"sorry." I tried to say around my laughter. Oliver just rolled his eyes at me and looked back and the road while Chloe continued to glare. It was hours later before someone spoke again. "This looks like it will work just fine." Oliver muttered. Chloe hurried up and looked out this window. "Mystic Falls? You picked a small town like Smallville Ollie." Chloe groaned. While we drove through town I noticed that they were big on everything historical about their town. "So next order of business is finding a house." Clark said trying to think of our next move. "Why don't you guys go look around town and I will handle the house." Oliver said. Before any of us could say different he was already gone. Chloe rounded on us in anger "Are you serious right now!" Clark and I slowly started to back away. "Chloe come on. It's just a house. Just come with me and Clark to see the town." "I can't really argue with two people who have superhuman strength." "Chloe, you know we would never use our powers on you." Clark said. "I know Clark, I'm sorry you guys I'm just frustrated." With that said Chloe turned around and just started walking away with Clark and I trailing after her. It amazed me how much Chloe and Oliver were good for each other. I just wish they would stop fighting their feelings for each other and admit that they were in love. Instead of making Clark and I frustrated and picking sides when they got into a heated argument.

"So, this town may just be as small as Smallville." Chloe whispered. We were currently in the only place the town had to offer to eat and by the looks of it, it was also the only place for teenagers to hangout. As we sat there waiting for our food the locals kept staring at us. "I hate being stared at." Clark muttered. "I feel the same way." I muttered back. After I finished speaking a blonde girl came up to our table and started talking. "Hi, my name is Caroline. I've never seen you guys before. Are you moving or just passing through?" It seemed like she was one of those people who never stopped talking. Her personality was insanely bubbly. I also noticed the whole time she was talking she stared right at Clark. It was understandable why every woman was attracted to Clark. I mean he was 6'3 with broad shoulders and wavy dark brown hair that at times looked black and his eyes were a clear blue. Clark was my twin and we looked identical except for our eyes. My eyes were more like a sea green. "Umm. We are actually moving here." Chloe decided to answer the girl. "Wow that's awesome. We don't get a lot of new comers here." She kept looking at us so I guess Chloe decided to take pity on the poor girl. "My name is Chloe and this is Isabella and Clark." I glared at her for introducing me as Isabella. "It's Bella." I spoke to Caroline while glaring at Chloe. Clark sat beside me laughing. Caroline looked confused. "What's wrong with Isabella?" She questioned. "Nothing, it makes me feel old and I like Bella more. Which Chloe knows." "Oh okay, I completely understand where you are coming from." She said.

She finally left when a man she called Matt brought us our food. After Matt sat our food on the table he just stood there staring at me like a puppy dog that was begging for food. "So, Clark looks like you have a new admirer." Chloe teased. "Chloe don't start." Clark sternly spoke. "Awe come on now Clark. You seem to have all the woman falling at your feet. With your height, that wavy dark hair and of course those blue eyes that women just can't get enough of." Oliver teased him. I decided it was now my turn to have some fun. "Wait Chloe, didn't you have a thing for my brother at one point and time?" "Bella!" She sat there glaring at me. Suddenly, she got a wicked look in her eyes. "Bella speaking of having a thing for someone. What happened about your thing for our very own Oliver." Clark and Oliver put down their food and just stared at us while I was busy glaring at Chloe. "Wait Bells you had a thing for me?" Poor Oliver was confused. I ignored Oliver's question because I got the sudden feeling that I was being watched. Looking over my shoulder what I saw made me catch my breath. There sat a man who looked to be tall, he had hair that looked like it was almost black, his body looked like it was well toned, but what caught my eye the most was his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that I have ever seen. His eyes made me feel like he could see straight through me and see my soul and all my secrets.

"Bella are you okay?" Clark whispered in concern. "I will be right back." I hurriedly got up from the tabled and walked towards the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom, I went straight for the sink and splashed water on my face. How was it possible that this man that I have never met before can get such a strong reaction from me? I heard someone enter the room and felt their presence behind me. Before I knew it I felt my strength being drained from my body. Slowly I turned around and saw this woman with a green kryptonite stone around her neck. Oh, fuck was the only thing that went straight through my head as I fell to the floor and just laid there. I was getting weaker and weaker. The mystery woman stood over me and started to speak. "what is it about you that has him so fascinated? I have only been the one to fascinate him that quickly." She got this menacing look in her eyes and wrapped her hand around my neck picking me up. She had my feet completely off the floor and I felt my head roll to the side. Before I knew it, my body was thrown into the wall. "Stay away from Damon." "Clark" I whispered weakly.

Soon the door was opened only for the person to collapse on the floor. Using the last of my strength I looked over and saw Clark on the floor looking pained and worried. Oliver and Chloe soon came bursting through the door while Oliver took care of the woman Chloe came over to me. "Bells?" Chloe whispered. That was the last thing I heard as I finally went unconscious.

When I opened my eyes again we were outside and far away from the restaurant. Chloe and Oliver had Clark and I sitting in the bed of the truck. I just laid there staring up at the clear blue sky thinking what the fuck had just happened. "Bells?" Chloe whispered. I sighed and slowly sat up and saw everyone was staring at me with worry including Clark. "Oh, thank god you're okay." Chloe cried and hugged me. " We didn't know if or when you would wake up being in the presence of kryptonite for so long." Next to hug me was Oliver followed by Clark. Clark hugged me the longest and even when he stopped hugging me he kept an arm over my shoulders. "That brings us to our next problem. What the fuck is green kryptonite doing in Virginia?" We all just stood around looking at each other with worry clear on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the house that Oliver had picked out was absolutely silent. But i do know the one thought that was going through everyone's mind was the mystery of how Kryptonite found its way into Virgina. My mind wandered to thoughts of my family. When we pulled into a dirt driveway Chloe screamed. I was so lost in my thoughts that i jumped at the sound. " Chloe dear god remember there are some of us that have sensitive hearing back here." Clark complained. "I'm sorry guys but look!" in front of us was a huge farmhouse. I was absolutely stunned. It looked like our farm back in Kansas only much bigger.I slowly climbed out of the truck. "Well?" Oliver asked sounding nervous. Before i could answer him i heard Chloe scream. I used my super speed and blew into the barn. "Chloe!" i yelled. I couldn't find her anywhere. "Chloe!" i yelled again. "Up here Bella." Looking to my right i saw a set of stairs. I sped my way up them and froze.

In Front of me was a loft that looked just like the one my father had built for Clark and I. I looked to my right and saw a desk that had a couple pictures on it. Picking one up i saw that it was the last picture my family had took as a family. I remembered that day perfectly. We were having a cookout and Oliver surprised us by snapping a picture. Clark had his arms wrapped around me while dad had his around mom. Clark and I were goofing off and he had just caught me. Looking at the picture you would think that there was not a worry in the world for our family. But in fact the following week is when we were forced to leave our home.

Without saying a word to Chloe i ran out of the barn using my super speed and stopped in front of Oliver before i crashed into him. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Bella what is it?" He asked with worry shining in his eyes. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth so i hugged him as tight as i could without hurting him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me tight, which just made me cry. "Thank you." i whispered through my tears. Oliver hugged me even tighter "Your welcome Bells. You know i would do anything for you."


End file.
